Mayday (Extinction)
Mayday is the third map and second episode of the Extinction saga. Mayday takes place on the Chinese ship where Nightfall's epilogue left off. The objective is to infiltrate the ship, take out the hives and rescue Dr. Samantha Cross from David Archer. Mayday brings two new Cryptids, the Seeder and the Kraken. The Seeder, much like the Scorpion, shoots toxic gas. The Seeder will also fire pods that can grow into mutated plants that are turret-like in nature. The Kraken is the monstrous Cryptid shown at the end of Nightfall's epilogue. For the first time in Extinction, it is also possible to craft items, including some that change the properties of the Venom-X. Mayday was released on April 3rd in the Devastation DLC for Xbox players, and will be released a month later for PlayStation and PC players. Features *Schematics *Locker and Key *Intel *Side Paths (Doors) Entrance The players begin on a hovercraft heading towards the back door of the ship, docking in the opened rear of the boat. To the right of the docking area a Hunter (co-op) or Scout (solo) will escape a crate. There is a hive directly in front of the raft. There is another hive located at the back of the room, with two sealed doors highlighted in grey pointers if a player holds the drill. Afterwards, a sealed door, hive and another sealed door (in that order) must be completed before continuing into the next area. Weapons located here: *Ripper: On a crate to the right of the first hive, $1500 *Panzerfaust: On a rail behind the crates *ARX-160: behind the sealed door above the second hive. $2000 *FP6: leaning against a truck on the right of the boat the player arrives in. ($1500) *Honey Badger: On the catwalk in the room with the Tentacle. Cargo Area This area has 3 hives (1 in the back of the cargo bay, 1 random, and 1 with the moving platform unlocked after the one at the back of the bay). Also, there are 2 doors (one that leads to the LSAT and Venom-X schematic) and the other leading to a weapon and 2 lockers). Afterwards, a sealed door must be done to activate a crane in the middle of the cargo bay. Weapons Available: *LSAT: on a catwalk only accessible through a sealed door; $3,000 *MR-28: In the sealed room under the crane control room. *Ripper: On top the crates in the middle of the room, next to the hive. *MTAR-X: Inside a shipping container. *CBJ-MS *SVU: Against a wall. *Panzerfaust In the pit in the middle of the cargo area. *Chain SAW: Against a wall. *FP6: On the floor near the hive blocking the Rover. Top Deck There are 2 hives outside a compound and 3 hives inside (the 2 outside should be at random locations, the 2 inside should not) to be completed, along with a sealed door at the back of the compound. Afterwards, the player(s) must release a chemical gas into the compound to kill all remaining aliens. Weapons Available: *Chain SAW (Outside) *MTAR-X (Inside: Ontop of center experiment pod) *ARX-160 (Inside: Leaning against first experiment pod in the room) *LSAT (Inside: Ontop of and experiment pod with a ladder next to the bottom floor side door. Can be reached from above during chlorine gas objective.) Kraken After the chemical gases, an area will unlock, allowing the player to go to an open deck with a small hive on it. This is the place for the final boss. There are turrets here that can be used to help fight the Kraken. Achievements/Trophies *'The Belly of the Beast' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the cargo area in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Come Up For Air' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the top deck in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Survived Mayday' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken for the first time in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Upping the Ante' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken using a Relic in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Mayday Completionist' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete all Challenges and kill the Kraken in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Inquisitive Mind' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all of the Intel in Mayday. *'Deforestation' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 15 Seeder Turrets in one game in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Big Game Trapper' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a hypno trap to turn a Rhino friendly in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Egg-stra Devastation!' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then destroy a hive in the Devastation DLC package. *'The Architect' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully build all of the Schematics in Mayday in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. Weapons *Ripper (near the start leaning on a lift, $1500) *LSAT ($3000) *Venom-X *CBJ-MS *FP6 (on the opposite side of the Ripper, $1500) *Bulldog *MTAR-X ($2000 in the cargo hold inside a crate) *ARX-160 (Near the start behind a sealed door above the second hive, $2000) *Honey Badger ($2000) *Chain SAW (Leaning against a wall in the cargo hold, $3000) *MR-28 ($2000) *Panzerfaust ($2000) *Kastet (Behind a potential hive in the middle of the cargo area, $2000) *VKS ($1500) *MAAWS (Replaces the Trinity Rocket as a Strike Package, $1300) Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Maps